


Extermination

by Megafacts



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Death, F/M, Grimdark, POV Experimental, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafacts/pseuds/Megafacts
Summary: Silver and Curls are caught and sent away.Alt ending to my main book of them.
Relationships: Blue & Purple (Among Us), Blue/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Extermination

We walked down a long hall with two bodyguard type humans behind us. A scientist next to us. I hold three of our children while Curls holds the other two. They're alive and well but I felt sick to my stomach. I knew what was happening.

I thought my mom was just torturing me when she told me stories of labs that kill and slaughter our kind for fun. I thought she was evil but... The true evil is humans.

Me and Curls were just relaxing, My tendrils helping feed our big number of kids but one thing is... We had a new crewmate and no one warned us. This cremate saw and warned the corporation that quickly sent and got us. Saying they were taking us to another place, a better one where we can live for free. I stayed calm as to not startle my beautiful life and our children. They were just starting to speak, they shouldn't go into death panicking.

"Dada..."

I break from my long train of thought as I look down as a little cyan in my arms, I smile down at him and hug him tighter.

"We need to name them soon." Curls voice breaks through the silence and I nod. I knew the kids smelt something new to them but I knew what it was. It was imposter blood. The air is coated in it. They use our dead bodies to experiment on. Curls will be spared that fate as she's human but they'll use her for different testing.

_I won't let you suffer like that._

"We're almost there. Now the first test is innocent and just a full room scan. We'll have Silver and the babies go inside while you wait out here with us Curls." The scientist explains. No... The monster explains. I look at the beautiful goddess next to me, she gives a smile and I smile back. I know what I have to do.

"Here we are." The scientist says and motions to a room with glass walls, scientists all around. I take this chance to knock everyone but Curls away with my tendrils, if they died or not I didn't care. I wrap my tendrils around a panicked Curls and wrap us up.

"Silver- What are you-" She starts but I kiss her. I hold it. This will be our last so I need to savor it. The babies cry but my tendrils quickly soothe them. I break the kiss and look at her, those beautiful light blue eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much and I wish we had so much more time together." I tell her and her eyes widen, my eyes stung from tears. Those blue eyes also filling with tears as well.

"What's happening?" She asked, voice full of fear.

"They're going to kill me and the babies and slowly kill you." I inform her and she start to panick but I hold her closer, "But I'm not gonna let that happen."

She took a deep breath to relax.

"Okay, what's your plan?" She asks and I just stare at her, my eyes full of sorrow. I hold her closer, one of my tendrils slowly wrapping around her neck. More tendrils wrapping around out babies.

"Silver..?"

"I'm so sorry..."

_**SNAP!** _

I watched as her head hanged down thanks to her now broken neck. I felt our babies also limp. I didn't want them to hear the snapping and panic. Curl's blue eyes losing their life giving shine and her dead weight reminded me she was gone.

I felt my tendrils being ripped from my body. I automatically hugged my now dead family in my arms before retracting my tendrils and being thrown into the glass room. I smiled softly, they didn't die from being tortured. I heard the loud hiss of oxygen being taken from the room. I took the last breathe of air I'll ever have. The oxygen will be taken from my lungs and I'll be killed instantly. I relax and thing back to my beautiful family that was alive in my arms just moments earlier.

_We'll be back together in just a moment..._


End file.
